The Heart Wants What it Wants
Well, looks what it has come to. Silver trying to make her first songfiction. Hurray. Feedback is appreciated :) (Bold italics represent lyrics.) Original Author: ''Selena Gomez'' The Heart Wants What it Wants ---- You got me sippin' on something I can't compare to nothing Featherstep stared blankly into the currents of the bluish brown water. A gentle breeze ruffled her white fur. It’s my fault that we’re both confined to camp, and that we'll never see eachother again. “Featherstep?” Petalsky padded up behind the distraught she-cat. “Are you alright?” Silence greeted her words. “I-I know you’re upset about Thornflight… but it’s for the better. There are so many good toms in our Clan, I’m sure – “ “– No!” Featherstep growled. “It’s not okay! I don’t want a foolish tom from our Clan! I want him!” I've ever known, I'm hoping That after this fever I'll survive Featherstep collapsed on the lake shore. “H-he made m-me happy,” she stuttered. “And now he’s as good as gone… Gone!” she shrieked. “Featherstep…” Petalsky murmured. “It – it’ll be okay. Calm down. There’s a comfortable nest waiting for you. You can sleep your worries away.” she soothed. The white she-cat looked at her friend with a wild look in her eyes. “Thornflight,” she whispered. I know I'm acting a bit crazy Strung out, a little bit hazy Petalsky rested her tail on Featherstep's back, guiding her along the battered path through the forest. Many moons of pawsteps filled with anger, sorrow, grief, and happiness had left the soil packed close together. Featherstep stumbled foward, thoughts filled with Thornflight, the only cat who truly loved her. She couldn't get him out of her mind, and the fact that they were kept under close watch, and couldn't see eachother anymore didn't help. Hand over heart, I'm praying That I'm gonna make it out alive I don't know what I'm going to do without you, Featherstep thought helplessly. You're the one I looked forward to seeing, through the chaos of battle and death. Will I find someone that can make me feel the same way? "Featherstep," Petalsky mewed softly. "Rest." She didn't realize that they were already in the camp, standing in front of the warriors den. Featherstep looked up, and around at the cats the stole glances at her. No, I don't think I will. The bed's getting cold and you're not here The future that we hold is so unclear Featherstep missed the warmth that Thornflight's pelt radiated, that kept her warm on the leaf-bare nights that they visited eachother. What will happen now? Will I ever see you again? Leafcloud settled down in her nest a few tail-lengths away. Her amber eyes glowed in the darkness of the den. "Are you still worrying about Thornflight?" But I'm not alive until you call And I'll bet the odds against it all Featherstep stayed silent, remembering that if things were still the same, in a short while, she would go out of the camp and meet him. Sometimes, he stood not too far from the camp, and whispered Featherstep's name. "Featherstep," she remembered. "Come out my love, I have missed you." His words echoed in her mind, and she hung onto those memories like a kit clinging to his mother. Save your advice 'cause I won't hear You might be right but I don't care Leafcloud repeated her question louder, and Featherstep turned her head to acknowledge the light brown she-cat. She nodded slightly, her eyes filling with tears. She swallowed a sob. "I'll always love him," she whispered. "I don't care what you say." "You can't love him though," Leafcloud mewed gently. "You most likely would have half-Clan kits, and that would cause chaos." Featherstep's eyes flashed. "If I had kits, I would love them just as a mother would love kits that wern't half-Clan!" she hissed. There's a million reasons why I should give you up But the heart wants what it wants The heart wants what it wants "I know I should give him up," Featherstep whispered. "But I can't. It's he who I want. Thornflight is what my heart wants. You wouldn't understand!" Leafcloud paused. "Featherstep..." Featherstep cast her denmate a sorrowful glance. "Have you ever felt this kind of feeling, Leafcloud? Have you? Do you know how broken I feel? I need him!" You got me scattered in pieces Shining like stars and screaming The she-cat pushed her way out of the den, despite the protests of Leafcloud. She ran, and stopped at the waters edge. Featherstep wished she could see Thornflight's reflection beside her. She wailed out to the stars. "Oh StarClan, can't you understand? Thornflight sets my heart on fire..." "Featherstep, you look as lovely as ever," a voice breathed on my shoulder. Featherstep was instantly comforted. "Thronflight!" she gasped, my breath catching in my throat. "How... How did you get here?" "I could ask you the same thing, beautiful," he teased softly. Featherstep leaned into him, but found herself greeted by air. Lighting me up like Venus But then you disappear and make me wait And every second's like torture Featherstep felt his warm breath near her ear now, and she wished that he was actually there. Every ray of sun, and every beam of moonlight without Thornflight hurt. It was pain that was not visible, indescribable, and felt like the deepest wound in flesh. Heroin drip, no more so Finding a way to let go Baby, baby, no, I can't escape The bed's getting cold and you're not here The future that we hold is so unclear But I'm not alive until you call And I'll bet the odds against it all Save your advice 'cause I won't hear You might be right but I don't care There's a million reasons why I should give you up But the heart wants what it wants The heart wants what it wants The heart wants what it wants The heart wants what it wants This is a modern fairytale No happy endings No wind in our sails But I can't imagine a life without Breathless moments Breaking me down, down, down, down The bed's getting cold and you're not here The future that we hold is so unclear But I'm not alive until you call And I'll bet the odds against it all Save your advice 'cause I won't hear You might be right but I don't care There's a million reasons why I should give you up But the heart wants what it wants The heart wants what it wants The heart wants what it wants The heart wants what it wants The heart wants what it wants, baby It wants what it wants, baby It wants what it wants It wants what it wants Category:Silverwind's Fanfiction